This disclosure generally relates to an electrical connector assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including features to positively verify proper electrical connection.
An electrical connection assembly typically includes a housing supporting several connecting terminals of a connecting cable. The terminals engage mating terminals of another connector or printed circuit board. The housing may include a locking feature that snaps in place. In such cases, an installer relies on the sound and feel of the housing locking into place. Disadvantageously, surrounding noises may not allow the audible sound of the housing locking in place to be heard. Further, an installer feeling that the connection is properly seated is not reliable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a method and connector assembly that provides a positive verifiable indication of a proper electrical connection.